So Much Stronger
by Songstone
Summary: A genius should have seen this coming . . . So why wasn't Itachi able to predict his own death? AU-ish. A what if story.


**So Much Stronger**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: Yeah, the title is utter crap. Sue me! XD Anyway, this was really, really random. I was typing one night and this just happened to pop out. Perhaps it was just because of the latest manga chapters . . . SPOILERS! Hrm. Anyway, this is supposed to be a what if story. What if Itachi really died when he was stabbed the first time? This is my take, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Now, Itachi. Finally. I have some questions for you." Blood was now pulsing around the sharp metalic object protruding from the elder Uchiha's chest and he gurgled something, the copper liquid leaking from between his lips.

Itachi blinked his eyes a few times before they actually focused on Sasuke's face. His brother had definitely improved. Their battle was already over, it seemed, now that the other's sword was firmly pinning him against the cold stone floor beneath his body.

"You've . . . gotten stronger . . ." Itachi finally managed to say aloud. His voice was hoarse and low, but Sasuke seemed to hear his words since his smile grew and he leaned against the katana victoriously. Itachi hissed in his breath sharply at that sensation and he tried to move against it on instinct, but with Sasuke sitting atop his abdomen it soon proved futile. "So much stronger . . ."

"At last." The younger Uchiha began, another wicked grin moving over his lips. "At last I've avenged my clan." He said, giving a slow chuckle. Soon enough, that soft snort turned into full blown laughter. "I've finally beaten you, Itachi!"

Itachi recognized the crazed look in his brother's eyes right at that moment. He stared straight into the blood red of the other's Sharingan. "You haven't won." He suddenly muttered, which put a great pause in Sasuke's laughter. "And you've yet to beat me."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded, his weight pushing down painfully against Itachi's stomach as he leaned down. His eyes moved around warily, searching for his brother's sudden source of confidence. "I just won!"

Itachi just stared up at Sasuke without blinking his eyes. A slow smirk tugged at his lips, though, and he forced himself to move his right hand. Slowly, his fingers twitched. Then his palm lifted from the stone. Then his forearm . . .

Soon enough, Itachi had lifted his right arm completely off of the ground and was letting it hover in the air between himself and Sasuke as the younger Uchiha stared at him in wonder.

Itachi loosely curled up all of his fingers save for his index and middle one and reached out further, gently tapping both of the digits against the bandages Sasuke wore around his forehead. That motion was something so old and foreign; lost somewhere behind Itachi as he moved on from his pathetic clan and useless baby brother.

And yet, it still felt the same. He faintly wondered if when Sasuke took off the bandages, would he find a bruise or not . . .

"Sasuke, you're still very foolish." Itachi gasped, feeling how it was getting harder for him to breathe. "You don't see it?" He asked, still keeping his fingers pressed against his younger sibling's head. "You've become . . . just like me."

The look of utter bewilderment and denial that crossed Sasuke's face was enough to make Itachi grin, if only very faintly and painfully. Yes, it was true that Itachi had lost their battle just then. But really, he had lost so long ago.

He had lost when he attacked his own clan in cold blood, slaughtering all of them.

He had lost when he sliced the silver blade of his katana mercilessly through his own parent's bodies.

He had lost the battle when he let Sasuke live on to train and become stronger than he was. That was his worst mistake.

A genius should have seen this coming . . .

But his vision was already fading and he felt a numb sensation slowly spreading up his arms and legs. He knew that soon enough, the numbness would strike his lungs and heart. He was dying.

Itachi gagged on the blood that was rising in his throat and tried to form words once more. This time though, he failed and ended up chocking on the salty liquid, coughing and splattering it across his younger brother's face.

He saw Sasuke wince at the contact of the hot blood on his face, almost as if it were acid that was stinging him.

"Sasu . . . ke . . ." Itachi managed in a hoarse voice. "Well done, little brother . . ." He finished. He wasn't sure if he got the last part past his lips, but he sure hoped that he did.

Slowly, his eyes began to close and his finger's, which were still pressed to Sasuke's forehead, slipped. His hand uncurled as he lost the ability to move his limbs. Itachi's fingers trailed lines across his brother's face lightly, nearly to the point of cupping his cheek, as his arm slumped to the side.

But Itachi was dead before it struck against the ground.

**Songstone: Hn. I'm not too fond of this, really. The only idea that I like here is how Itachi's hand slides across Sasuke's face as he dies. So sad! I got the idea from a friend, who mentioned that action, so . . . Thanks! You know who you are! Anywho, thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. R&R.**


End file.
